Change of Plans
by funnythingis
Summary: A fresh look at a Cappie and Casey story. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Greek fanfic. Please read and let me know whether I should continue or not. There are not enough Cappie and Casey stories out there for some and so I tried my hand at writing one. Reviews are greatly appreciated but only those that are constructive.

Change of Plans - Chapter One

Looking in the mirror, I didn't know who I had become. The one person that I cared most for was with someone else and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. That thought alone almost brought tears to my eyes. Rusty had told me that the man of my dreams still loved me. How could I believe that when he was with someone else? What was I supposed to do? Ashleigh was supposed to be coming back with ice cream and chocolate but had yet to come back. Pushing a strand of hair away from my face I stepped away from the mirror sitting on the bed.

"Hey Case," Ashleigh said walking through the door, "feeling any better?"

"How can I feel better? I finally figured out what I want and can't have it." I said with a sigh. I know it's selfish for wanting Cappie to be free when I was ready for him, but it had taken me so long to get here, I was tired of not being fully happy all the time.

"This should help," she said pulling out the promised ice cream from a bag and handing me a large spoon. "Just eat away and you'll feel better in no time."

"I'm not so sure that Ben and Jerry's can fix my problem this time Ash."

"If ice cream won't work, then I have another option," she said reaching into her bag and pulling out a bottle of tequila. "Let's make margaritas!"

I faked a smile to please her and she hurried downstairs to start. No sooner did I hear the blender running when I felt another wave of tears coming on.

"I'm done" I thought while walking over to the large window and pulling the curtains back to look outside at the darkness of the night. How could I have let things get so bad? Spring break had been great, fun, drinking, dancing, friends and a kiss with Cappie. What a kiss it was, I couldn't get it out of my mind. Had it meant the same thing to him or was I just another rebound? The noise from downstairs stopped and I knew that Ashleigh would soon be back with alcohol, hopefully in vast quantities.

"Alright Case, time to get him off your mind." She said walking back in carrying a tray with two glasses and a pitcher.

Eventually we put in a movie, which happened to be in our drunken state, The Notebook. A tale of romance and first love, as the movie case quoted. Falling asleep that night wasn't as hard as usual for me. Maybe it was the alcohol that was filling my veins or the sheer exhaustion that was starting to overtake my body.

I woke up to a pounding headache. Opening my eyes and looking around I noticed the empty bottle and glasses discarded on the floor and a bottle of aspirin next to my bed. Glancing over at Ashleigh's bed told me that she was gone, probably at class or with the "Hotness Monster" again. As much as I envy her and her newfound boy toy, I wanted one too. Someone to count on when things got rough, someone to hold me while I fell asleep, someone that loved me as much as I loved them. Better stop that train of thought now before I got carried away and ended up like I was last night. It had taken half a 

bottle of tequila to stop thinking about Cappie and it was still too early in the day to get that drunk again. Rubbing my sore head I decided to take a shower hoping that the warm water would stop the throbbing. From experience I knew that it probably wouldn't help but glancing at the clock I noticed class started in 30 minutes and I couldn't miss it.

Twenty minutes later I was leaving the house walking down Greek Row to class. Flopping along I wasn't looking where I was going and next thing I knew I was falling flat on my ass.

"Dammit!" I screeched trying to pick myself and my books up hoping that no one had seen me fall. Standing with my now broken flip flop, thanks to that freakin crack in the sidewalk, I glanced quickly around. No one seemed to be paying any attention to me and I was grateful. Could my day start off any better, a terrible hangover, breaking my shoe, almost late for class.

"Hey Case, you alright."

Yep it could get worse. Could I just walk away and pretend that I never heard anyone. It's simple, I thought, just walk – one shoe and all.

"CASE!"

A hand went on my shoulder and I knew it was too late, there was no turning back, no running away. I had to brace myself before turning around. I was already humiliated, late and the headache had yet to dissipate.

"Oh hey Cap. I didn't hear you." What a lie, but I turned around to face my fears and thoroughly ruin my day.

"Are you alright?" he asked," I saw you fall."

Of course, of all the people in the world HE had to see me fall. "No, I'm okay. My shoe just broke but. I'm late for class so…" I just wanted to get out of there and was hoping that he got the idea and let me go. I could see the hurt briefly creep into his eyes before he put a smile on again.

"As long as you're fine," he paused like he didn't know quite what to say. "You don't wanna be late for class now President Cartwright," he finished in a teasing voice before taking a step back, making way for me to leave.

"Bye Cap," I said without looking back. Whatever happened to us? How could you love someone so much and yet they're not even a part of your life anymore? This was supposed to be the best years of my life, but things seemed to keep going wrong. Pushing on I entered the classroom only 10 minutes late and took the only empty seat in the front of the room.

"Of course," I muttered taking the walk of shame to that front seat, only to watch it be taken by some kid as I was just about to sit.

"Sorry," he said when he noticed me standing there. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't say anything when we were right in front of everyone so I just backed out slowly and decided to skip class. Leaving the room early, extremely early, was easier then I would have thought. That was the first time that I ever missed a class. The regret that was creeping up on me because of it was no match for the way I already felt.

I was back in my room, my cave, in 5 minutes flat. I had always loved to run, not always in the heat of early summer but I needed to be alone. The blinds were still closed, blocking the sunlight from filtering in and affecting my sober mood. Walking over to the dresser, I decided to just spend the day in bed, watch movies and eat large quantities of food. Anything to stop myself from feeling like this. Grabbing the remote, I curled up under the satin covers and flipped the channels until I found something I liked. When would this go away? And why did it happen? I couldn't figure out what had happened in the past few weeks and that bothered me.

Evan and I had been growing distant for a few months but I thought nothing of it. It was the end of another semester and finals were fast approaching. I had been studying every night and just assumed that Evan was doing the same. I never thought he would be doing something, well someone else. So that's a lie, I knew that he was never faithful to me, probably never would have been but who wants to be alone? So I just dealt with it, the cheating, the lies, all of it because we were the "perfect" couple. I never felt with him the way I had felt with Cappie, but you never forget your first love, so I tried not to compare the two. Evan was harsh and his kisses did nothing for me. Any show of public affection would embarrass me from time to time. But Cappie, I don't think that I'll ever find a connection like that again. And I was too ashamed and embarrassed to admit that I wanted him back. But then again if I had chosen him 2 years ago over ZBZ, I would have had a boyfriend that was more interested in partying and judging wet t-shirt contests then he was spending time with me.

It didn't matter what I thought about the whole situation now, I was done with Evan and Cappie was done chasing after me.

"Ugh! I'm done thinking about both of them!" I screamed probably louder then I should have.

"Really," a voice said, "and who would you be done with?"

"Shit..." I whispered mainly to myself. I knew that voice, I knew who it was. He had invaded my place of peace and quiet, my room. How had he gotten into the house? I wonder which one of the pledges let him in. What was I supposed to do now, turn around and say what?

"Case..?"

"Yea" I said turning around and looking at him from my position in my bed. Looking at him, he seemed uncomfortable and not quite sure what to say, which was unusual for him.

"I…um...just wanted to see how you were after the fall and all," he said sheepishly looking at his feet.

I didn't know whether to feel elated that he wanted to check up on me or embarrassed at how gross I probably looked. I had yet to take a shower today and hadn't expected any company. "Yea I feel better. I'm just planning on spending the day in bed watching movies." The skies colors had begun to change quickly for so early in the morning, starting to turn into darker blue and blacker clouds could be seen.

"Any good movies?" he questioned me and that was when I started to panic. Was he questioning me because he wanted to stay or was he just curious? I hoped for the later, but when he moved farther into my room and cleared off a chair to sit I knew that he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"I was thinking of watching 'A Walk to Remember."

"Do you mind if I watch with you?"

"You want to watch 'A Walk to Remember'? The most girlish movie that was ever made? A two hour long movie about love?" I couldn't believe that he wanted to watch it with me. It wasn't a cartoon and nobody made him come and nobody was making him stay here.

"Believe it or not, I think it's a good movie about first love," he said looking at me. What was he getting at by saying 'first love'? Was he trying to say that he wanted to get back together with me, but he was with someone else. I wasn't sure who because all anyone would tell me was that he was seeing someone.

"I guess if you want to." I said pressing play on the remote and the beginning of the movie started to play.

Hours later I woke up and it took me a moment to realize where I was. I heard the rain falling and curled under my covers pulling the blankets around me even tighter. It was then that I noticed the other person who was in my room, sitting next to my bed watching the evening news on the television. How long had I been asleep? Was it really that late? Did he really stay here the whole time not sleeping?

"Cappie," I started quietly, "what are you still doing here?" Turning to look at me I could tell that he was surprised to see me awake.

"Well hello sleeping beauty. I thought you wanted to watch the movie, not fall asleep 20 minutes into it. You even missed the rain seen!" he said acting like a little lovesick girl.

A smile crept onto my face. Man I haven't smiled in forever. He could always make me smile though, whatever was happening in my life, he could always make me smile, no matter what. That was one of the many reasons that I was in love with him, oh wait why I had been in love with him.

"There we go, finally got the smile I've been working for." I was kind of shocked when he said this. He had been working to get a smile out of me.

"Well you got one out of me, you can leave now and go back to your girl." I couldn't believe I had just said that. I was just kind of pissed that he was with someone else and yet he was here trying to get me to smile. What was he trying to do? Break my heart again? Once was enough thank you very much.

"What girl?"

"The girl that you're going out with. I don't think that she would appreciate the fact that you've spent all day here with me, even when I was sleeping."

"I don't know who told you that I was seeing someone Case, but I haven't dated anyone since you."

"You expect me to believe that?" I said not believing a word he said, I knew the reputation that he had with women.

"I haven't dated anyone serious since you. Hookups yea, but nothing serious."

I looked at him with a look that must have confused him because he slid a little bit farther out of the chair towards me with a questioning look on his face.

"I know it sounds bad, but I just haven't felt as close to anyone else as I do you." He said still with that look on his face.

Present tense, he had spoken in present tense about his feelings for me. Was there still hope for us? Did I even want to approach that again if it was just going to end up as terribly as before? But I loved him, didn't I? No matter what he had done it the past, I still loved him. Loved the way he laughed, held me when I was upset and the way he made love to me. Like I was the most beautiful person in the world, he always treated me with so much care and respect, I never felt afraid when I was with him. I trusted him one hundred percent even when we made love. I knew that he would never do anything I didn't want to do, would never force me and would stop immediately if I even showed doubt in my eyes. Was I willing to not give that a second chance?

Realizing that I was getting a little ahead of myself, I mean did he even want a relationship with me?

"Want to watch another movie?" he asked me, still moving closer.

"Shouldn't you be going back to your house soon?"

"It's pouring outside, do you mind if I wait till it stops?"

Noticing the rain hitting the window I decided that it wouldn't hurt anything. "Sure...I'm gonna just go downstairs and grab something to eat do you want anything?"

"I'll just eat some of whatever you get."

He was acting like we were still together. When we were dating, we would always share meals sometimes splitting them half and half other times just getting one and feeding each other. Dessert was 

something that was always special to us. I got up and walked over to my dresser and grabbed the first sweatshirt that I saw.

"Hey, you never did give that back to me."

Paying more attention to what I had just put on, I noticed that it was indeed an old sweatshirt that I had "stolen" from him when we were dating. I never gave it back to him after all this time. I still wore it, often actually, it reminded me of better times, happier times when I was free to be myself and love whoever I wanted to love.

"Sorry," I said quietly starting to take it off to give it back to him.

"I don't want it back," he said shaking his head, "it looks better on you anyway."

That flirty smile, I missed it. But what was he doing? Should I ask him about it or just let him flirt away, not worrying about what was happening between us. Walking downstairs I felt my face burning hot from his comment. Opening the freezer, I grabbed a pint of cookie dough ice cream and two spoons. Walking back upstairs I took a deep breath before opening the door. Opening the door, I felt my face get hotter when I saw where he was sitting. Having made my bed up, he was sitting with his legs stretched out on my pink comforter.

"Cap, what are you doing?"

"Just until we finish the food off." He said hands raised in defense.

"Just until you're done eating, okay?"

He nodded his head in agreement and after gathering a blanket I joined him on my larger bed.

"I picked out a new movie," he said when the beginning credits of 'Save the Last Dance' started.

"Another girly movie?"

"I know you're having a bad day and chick flicks always cheer you up."

"Thanks," I said slowly still not quite sure what he was getting at. I pulled up a chair to my bed, a last second decision so that I wouldn't have to sit that close to him. What was he trying to do sitting on my bed? Looking at him, he had that confused look but I just handed him a spoon and offered the carton hoping to dodge the question.

The ice cream was soon gone, both spoons sitting in the empty carton. The movie was ending, credits rolling across the screen but I didn't want to move. It was about this time that I realized it was odd the Ashleigh had yet to return from class or even call me. We usually saw each other at least a million times a day and it seemed odd that I hadn't heard from her in a few hours.

I glanced over at Cappie and saw him fast asleep on my bed. Head falling off to the side and legs extending past the end of my small twin size bed. It was a comical sight to see, his large form on such a small bed. I saw my phone over on the night stand and reached over to get it, not wanting to get off of the chair; I was suddenly exhausted and didn't even have the energy to stand. It turned out that the reach was too much and the chair folded underneath me and I went onto the floor with a loud thud. Looking at Cappie and noticing that I hadn't woke him up; I grabbed my phone from the stand and flipped it open showing only a blank menu screen. I was too tired to even worry about wondering what was going on. She was probably out with some girls from class having drinks at Dobbler's. I would yell at her tomorrow for not letting me know where she was.

The floor seemed like the most comfortable place to sleep now. I didn't know if Ashleigh was going to come later or not and I didn't want to be sleeping in her bed when or if she stumbled in drunk and tired. Grabbing a blanket and pillow I curled up on the floor next to my bed.

I felt the sun's rays on my face before I was even fully awake. Rolling more to my side it was then that I realized that I wasn't on the floor anymore. My back wasn't aching from the hard floor boards and I was surrounded by many pillows and tucked in under all my blankets. Thinking quickly I realized that it was Saturday and I thankfully had no classes. I still didn't feel like doing much, except maybe get some coffee or shut the blinds so I could sleep some more. It was still raining outside as I shut the sun out of my room. Ashleigh wasn't back yet, but Cappie had stayed the whole night with me. He was on the floor, where I had fallen asleep last night. He must have woken up and moved me from the floor to the bed and then took the floor for himself. It was only 6:30 in the morning, and it wouldn't hurt letting him sleep the next few hours in my bed would it? I didn't want him to have a sore back all day from the floor.

"Cap," I whispered quietly. "Cap, come up on the bed for a little bit, that floor is unbearable."

His eyes slowly opened and realization flashed through his eyes but he slowly got to his feet and climbed sleepily into bed, on top of the covers. He was surprising me left and right these past few hours, I couldn't believe that it was the same Cappie I had dated so long ago. I climbed back underneath the covers rolled over to my own side and soon fell back into a peaceful sleep wondering what was happening between Cappie and me.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Sorry it took me so long to write another chapter but life has been crazy lately. Anyway, hope you enjoy and again reviews are appreciated.

Change of Plans – Chapter Two

Two weeks, that's how long it had been since we had a serious conversation. Sure we had seen each other over the course of those weeks, but nothing had been said about that night. Oh, that night I still replayed it in my head sometimes. I had woken up the next day, happy and well rested, I felt great like I could take on anything that came my way. But nothing had been said the following morning, there was a note on the night stand saying that he had to leave for official Greek business. I thought that he would have come back later on but he never did. We passed each other sometimes around campus and said hi but that was it.

His reaction to that night had lead me to where I am now, wondering if that meant something to him or if he just wanted that night to pretend that we were still together. I guess I was wrong thinking that he wanted to get back together. He wasn't dating anyone even though Ashleigh had told me that someone said he was. Maybe it had gotten mixed up in translation and when questioned she stood by her story but agreed that maybe someone had been lying.

Glancing at the clock, there was only 30 more minutes left of class. Psych was my last class of the day and the week for that. I was grateful because it had been two weeks since I've had a good night sleep. Ashleigh had texted me earlier that day and she wanted to have a girl's night tonight. I didn't know if I was really up to it but she had been insistent so I just went along with it.

Class was finally over and I collected my books and got up to leave. It was cold out today so I slipped my sweatshirt on before leaving. Walking out of the building's main doors the cold breeze hit me and I shivered pulling my hoodie closer to my body hoping to keep the warmth in. The leaves had begun to fall and they littered the ground that I walked on crunching under my feet as I walked. I loved the fall; the leaves changing into dramatic colors, the warm breeze that flew against the cool air, pumpkins, hay rides and Halloween. Walking backing to my room the thought of Halloween crossed my mind. What was I going to wear this year? Usually I was with someone and we did the whole "couple" thing and it was cute. But I was going to be going to the Halloween party stag this year and I hadn't wore a "single" costume for a few years now. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and a hand fell on my arm.

"Hey Case, are you ready for tonight?"

It was Ashleigh, she was out of breathe so I knew she must have been running to catch up with me.

"Yea," I said slowing down my pace, "I was just on my way home to get ready now."

"Good, because we are gonna eat a ton of junk food, watch hopefully romantic movies and not talk about boys."

She had a weird smile on her face, something was up.

"Ash, this doesn't have anything to do with a certain boy from Kappa Tau does it?"

"Who! Rusty?!"

"No, not Rusty. Ash I'm not ready to deal with Cappie. If we're gonna have a girl's night, then it just has to be about fun, no boys period." I wanted her to know that I was serious. I was not ready to talk about Cappie and what had happened between us because he obviously didn't care.

"This has nothing to do with that certain Kappa Tau guy, just us two."

"Okay, I just have some work to do before we watch anything though. It shouldn't take too long though"

"I have to go and get the movies and food anyway so it won't matter."

A few hours later we were both ready to start the night. I had decided to add a little drinking into the plans so I picked up a bottle after I finished my work. It was getting close to 9 and I was surprisingly tired and just wanted to go to bed. But Ashleigh was so looking forward to this night and I didn't want to be the "bad" friend and let her down. Grabbing some glasses, the new bottle I just got and Ashleigh already had the movies and food upstairs.

Walking up the steps seemed more tiring than usual. I'm grateful to have the weekend off, maybe I could get another good sleep. The thought crossed my mind that the last time I got a good night's sleep was when Cappie had stayed the night. Obviously that wasn't going to happen anytime ever, so I was just going to have to hope that I will get over him and move on with my life.

"Alright Ash, you ready to get this night started?" I said walking into the room with a smile plastered on my face.

Glancing at me she looked at the bottle and glasses held in my hands. "I see someone has other plans for the night other then movies and junk food huh?" she questioned me.

"I was just thinking that it might make the night more fun?"

"No, its fine, you should have told me earlier I could have gotten some lemons when I was at the store."

"I've got that covered," I said holding up the bag with sugar packets and sliced lemons in it.

With a smile at me, Ashleigh put one of the movies into the DVD player, pressed play and grabbed a shot glass from the dresser.

"Let's get the night started!" she said happily grabbing the bottle from me and opening it. Pouring two shots, she handed one to me and rose her's for a toast. Grabbing a lemon slice, dipping it in sugar, I clinked my glass with hers, downed the drink, threw the lemon into my mouth and looked back at Ashleigh. She had yet to take her shot and was looking at me with a weird face. This wasn't the first time that she had given me that look recently and it was starting to confuse me. Still confused, I smiled at her hoping to alleviate whatever she was thinking and just have a fun night. She smiled back finally, took her shot and turned to watch the beginning credits of the movie begin to roll across the screen on our small television.

Thirty minutes later I was already feeling a buzz and I wasn't even drinking a lot. We were both on the couch, blankets everywhere and laughing at the scenes from "Knocked Up." It was a funny light-hearted movie that we had both seen a million times. The bowl of cheese puffs was gone from between up and sat empty on the floor at our feet.

"You feel ready to move onto the ice cream?" I asked looking at my best friend.

"Hell yea," she said with a yell, "one more shot and I'll go down and get it."

With a sugar coated lemon in one hand, full shot glass in the other; it was the third of the night and probably not the last.

"Can you grab a beer while you're down there?" I asked her retreating form.

"Sure," she yelled back, not bothering to look around.

While she was gone, I had paused the movie so she wouldn't miss anything important. It had turned out to be an okay night. The more drinks I had the more I started to enjoy myself. I was enjoying just not talking, or really thinking for a night. Usually when me and Ash had a girl's night we talked about our current boy toys and all other gossip that seemed interesting and worthy of our time. But tonight, we just watched the movie, ate food, and had a few drinks.

Sinking back farther into the couch I allowed my mind to drift to him for the first time that night. What was he doing now? Was he thinking about me, us too? Probably not, he was probably at some party, getting drunk off his ass and sleeping with random girls. What could have ever made me think that he had changed, or could change and just be with one person, truly with one person. I don't think that I even have to worry about it either because it obviously wasn't bothering him since he hadn't said anything but hi to me in the past few days.

Ashleigh can barging through the door at the right moment, right before my mind went farther into analyzing our "almost never" relationship.

"I've got ice cream and beer!" she said walking over to me and handing me a pint of Ben and Jerry's and the beer from her other hand.

"Thanks Ash" I had the beer popped open already and had taken a gulp before starting the movie back up again. We were both settled back onto the couch and digging into the ice cream ravenously.

It was late the next morning that I woke up in Ashleigh's bed. What a good friend, letting me sleep in her bed while she was just curled up at the bottom kind of like a dog. Stretching slowly, I slowly pulled the covers down careful not to disturb my best friend as she slept. I quietly walked into the bathroom across the hall from our room. A hot shower, that's what I needed to clear my mind and get over that good for nothing Cappie. But who was I kidding; I knew that I could never really get over him. The water was hot, almost burning hot, but I didn't turn the temperature down. The other sisters were going to be mad because I was pretty much draining all of the hot water from the tank, but I don't care right now. I just want to feel better and more awake.

There was a loud knock at the door as I was stepping out of the shower.

"Casey, are you still in there?" Ashleigh called through the door.

"Yea, I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Someone is here to see you."

"What! Who?"

"Why don't you just come out, get some clothes on and outside and see. He's waiting on the porch and he brought coffee."

"Ash! Ash! Who's at the door?"

"Just come downstairs and find out."

Grabbing the towel I had out, I wrapped it around myself and ran to my room to get some clothes on while Ash was downstairs waiting for me with whoever was there. Was it Cappie? Or was it just Rusty and she was making a joke out of the whole situation. Whoever it was I was soon to find out. I started to walk, or rather run, down the stairs dressed in sweats and a sweatshirt. My hair was still soaked and I had absolutely no makeup on but I really didn't care at the moment, I was more interested to find out who was there for me.

"Ash," I called when I got downstairs, "who's here?" I walked into the kitchen when I saw the light on. She was there pouring herself a cup of coffee and grabbing a muffin from the counter.

"Just go outside and find out, it's not who you think."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, sorry this took so long I've been so busy that I just don't have time to write anymore. But anyway hope you enjoy this sappy, kinda pointless story.

With a deep breath to help calm my raging nerves I opened the oversized wooden door to the ZBZ house. Looking at the random guy on the other side of the door caused massive confusion to ensue.

"Can I help you?" I asked the guy standing in front of me looking embarrassed and ashamed.

"Yea, some dude told me to give this to you." He said producing a square box with a note attached to the top.

"Who's it from again?"

"I don't even know the guy, he just pulled me off the sidewalk a block or two away."

"Thanks, I guess." I was confused but accepted the box and card and returned inside the house.

"So, who gave you the gift?" Ashleigh exclaimed appearing behind me from the kitchen.

"How did you know I got a gift?"

"I, ah, just saw the guy from the window," she stuttered in reply. "So what is it?"

Taking the note off the lid, I set it aside and focused on opening the box in front of me. Breaking the tape I lifted the lid, Ashleigh at my side a huge smile on her face. Tissue paper was the next obstruction to the gift. Pushing the thin paper aside revealed a beautiful dress. The fabric was silky and smooth in a deep red color.

"Oh my gosh," I gasped picking up the straps to the dress and holding it up to me.

"Casey, it's gorgeous." Ashleigh said slowly.

We were both looking at the dress held up to me in the front mirror mouths open.

"Well, who gave it to you? Open up the card!"

"Alright, alright." I started to gently place the dress back into the box and turned my attention to the card it came with.

_Casey,_

_You always looked amazing in red, hope you like the gift. You might be wondering when you'll get to wear it, but don't worry I've got that aspect covered. Just be ready on tonight at 7 o'clock at night, I'll be there to pick you up then. _

There was no signature or handwriting on the note, so I was unable to tell who is was from.

"This sounds kind of weird Ash? Some stranger bringing me a dress to my house with a note and not knowing who it was from. A little bit creepy," I said a scowl on my face at the thought of a stalker somewhere crossed my mind.

"Case, stop being so dramatic!" Ashleigh practically yelled at me taking the box from my hands and staring up the stairs. "Someone has a crush on you, obviously has amazing taste in dresses and wants to go on a date with you…what more could you ask for?"

"A straight guy." I muttered walking behind her, following her to our room.

"Just because a guy knows a good dress when he sees one doesn't mean he's gay."

"Ash," I started with a sigh, "let's be serious, no guy in his right **straight** mind would pick out a dress this beautiful." I said sitting on my bed and pulling the red material out of the box.

"Don't ruin this Casey. You've been pouting for weeks now."

"Wait, didn't you say the person had coffee for me at the door?" It had suddenly occurred to me that there was a little slip in her stories. "What are you keeping from me?" I asked looking around at her with a serious glare hoping to get the truth out of her.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower and get this weekend started." Ash said grabbing her robe from her closet and starting towards the door.

"What's going on here? Do you know something about this dress?"

"Honestly Casey if I knew something was going on, I would have told you already. You know that I can't keep a secret for long." Tossing her hair with a dramatic flip of a hand, she walked out and seconds later I heard the bathroom door close.

Something was going on but I wasn't really worried. It actually made me feel better knowing that Ashleigh was in on it and that it wasn't some freakish stalker. It either had to be Cappie or some guy that Ashleigh knew. The note said that he thought I looked great in red, so it had to be someone who had seen me often and not some stranger that she picked from her classes. Could it be Cappie? Part of me wished that it was and the other part…not so much.

"I need to clear my head." I muttered to myself grabbing some sweats from the dresser and quickly changing into them. I wasn't really in the mood to jog or walk, anything physical actually. I decided to just get in my car and drive, maybe stop for some ice cream or something at the beach. I was already walking down the stairs when I thought I heard the bathroom door open, but I had left a note for my ever considerate, nosy roommate saying that I would be back.

Stepping outside it was warmer then I remember it being earlier when I got the dress. My car was where I left it and getting inside it only took moments before I was backing up and heading to my favorite spot around school. It was a small beach probably about 45 minutes away, but I had nothing to do until later for the "date" so I wasn't under any time constraint.

Arriving an hour later, I parked my car, grabbed the coffee cup that I had picked up on the way and made my way across the street to the cold sand. There was only a few other people there and a walked opposite them, needing some time to myself. The wind had picked up some since I was near the water, but zipping my sweatshirt up stopped the cold rush from overcoming my body. I had always found it extremely peaceful just to sit by the water and watch the waves rush up against the shore, taking sand away with.

Hours had passed before I even realized it and my phone alerted me to that fact when it started vibrating in my pocket. It was Ashleigh, probably calling to check up on me. If I didn't pick up she would panic and if I did she would probably insist that I come home immediately. Putting the phone back into my pocket I decided on the first and just needed more time. Walking down the beach sounded good suddenly and taking off my shoes I decided to just leave them and come back.

The water was cold as I put my foot in to test it. Too cold for my taste, stepping back I decided to just walk on the sand. Noticing a light house in the distance it seemed like the most logical way to walk. I had always held a certain fascination for light houses. They were beautiful in this part of the state. The beam circling around at night and flowers growing around the base, just added to the beauty. Unbeknownst to most people, I had a collection of light house magnets started since I was younger and kept them in a box under my bed hidden from view. I don't know what I would ever do with them, I had about 20, but I kept picking up new ones that I liked regardless.

I don't think I've told anyone about my love of light houses ever. I don't even think that anyone from school knew about this beach. Most students didn't go out of 50 mile range from school. I have no idea why. Cyprus Rhodes was easy to find and most people in this area seemed nice and helpful. Besides isn't that was a GPS was for? No, this beach was my own private place, away from everyone and everything else. Just me the water and my thoughts to fill the time. Looking up, I noticed that I was halfway there. The sky had started to turn a darker blue and the wind picked up from when I had gotten here.

"I hope a storms not coming in." I muttered to myself glancing at the clouds over the water and continuing on my journey.

Turns out I was wrong. By the time I got to the lighthouse the wind was almost blowing me over and the sky had quickly turned a dark blue and thunder was rumbling in the distance. Crap, my shoes are back near my car and I don't think I'll make it in time before the rain hit. Well that was a pointless walk. I had just gotten to the light house and already had to turn around and go back.

I finally made it back to my car but not in time to avoid getting soaked from head to toe. I hadn't seen anyone on the beach when I got to the spot where I left my shoes but there was a car parked behind mine. It looked familiar but I couldn't quite place it.

"Ash called, she was worried about you with the storm and all...I figured this was where you would be."

The owner of that voice...shit! I had taken someone here before Cappie.


	4. Chapter 4

Shortest chapter thus far but bear with me. I wanted to get this posted before the week started and I had not time to even considering writing again. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Thanks for the reviews, more are always appreciated. Hope you enjoy.

"Cappie, what are you doing here?" I was shocked, how could he have remembered that this was my spot.

"Ashleigh called me; she was worried when you weren't home after it started raining."

"How did you find me here?" I was starting to walk towards my car, pulling my keys out of my pocket.

"I just thought about where you would go when you were upset." He looked nervous and unsure if whether or not he should be here or not. I mean I did have a boyfriend – EVAN! How could I have completely forgotten that I had a boyfriend for a few days. But he had never called me either and the phone works both ways.

"I've gotta go Cap, Evan's probably waiting for me at the house. Thanks for finding me though."

"Hot date tonight with Evian?" There was a certain tone to his voice that let me know that the carefree attitude that often followed him was gone. But I wasn't in the best mood now either, so why was he acting so much like a baby? My gosh, I even forgot that I had a boyfriend. Or did I? We haven't spoken in a couple of days which was odd.

"Actually, no." Well I hadn't planned on meeting creepy stalker tonight, but it was beginning to sound more and more like a better plan. Opening the door to my car I took one last look at Cappie giving him a small smile before closing the door and driving away.

Pulling up to the house, I parked my car in the usual spot and quickly got out. I needed to talk to Ashleigh about his whole Evan mess. Was I the only one who thought it was odd he hadn't called me in a couple days? Granted I hadn't called him either but well…there really isn't an excuse.

"Ash, are you here!?" I yelled after entering the house and closing the front door behind me with a bang. "Ash! Ash!" Starting up the stairs at a run I hoped that she was in our room. Throwing open the door, she was nowhere to be found. Defeated I sat down on my bed only then noticing a note taped to my mirror.

_Went out with "hotness" Be back soon enough to help you get ready. Call me if you need me. – Ash_

"Guess I need to figure this one out for myself now." I said aloud to no one. Flipping open my phone, I looked for any missed calls or unheard voice mails…there were none. There were so many reasons why Evan wouldn't have called me. He was staying at some girl's dorm room, went home to get more money from mommy and daddy, forgot to call, or he was just done with us. Forgetting to call a girlfriend of a year, highly unlikely. The later of the four sounded the best to me surprisingly. I wanted to be done with him. I was tired of being his arm candy while he was out gallivanting with different girls every night. I was tired of being bribed over with money and the promise of a fulfilling future.

I was done and going to put an end to the relationship, if that's even what you would call what we were. Taking off my wet clothes and throwing on some dry jeans and sweatshirt I headed out the door once again.

It took only a matter of minutes before I was at the Omega Chi house. Knocking on the gigantic wooden door was kind of nerve wracking. Would I have the guts to do this? A pledge opened the door.

"Hey is Evan here?"

"He's been gone all weekend with his girlfriend. They went to the Hamptons or something like that. Do you want me to give him a message?"

Bastard! Well it made it easier on me though. "No, just let him know I hope he has fun with his new girlfriend." With that I turned on my heel and left the ignorant pledge at the door. Glancing at my phone, it was 4:00 in the afternoon. I had three hours to get ready for my creepy mystery guy date and it was time to get started.


End file.
